Hellfire
by fumetsu kurenai
Summary: A new mystery is arising in the city, but then new feelings as well. Will one problem be blinded by the other? Yaoi/Lemon
1. Tense

A/N ; Okay so here's my new Kuro fanfic! |D /clapclapapplause~ At first I thought I didn't have enough time to well..start it, so then I decided I might do a regular smut/lemony/one-shot story-thing. XD Well, I changed my mind. Might as well start the story, no? Okay. So Kuroshitsuji lemon yaoi sex GO! *hurrdurr*. Kidding, it'll tkae a few chapters for Sebastian to brutally rape ... totally pound ... cutely sex-up .. punish .. Ciel's just going to get it, the shota he is. BD Uhh. I'm going to be working on my Bleach update soon. As for VK, idk right now. Heh.. |D

Rated M for yaoi lemon;  
>Pairings: Alois x Claude Since Alois is a tramp, some Ciel x Alois Mostly Ciel x Sebby and Baldroy x Finnian.<br>Meirin doesn't get anyone as of right now. |D Maybe she can have Grell.  
>THAT'S A GREAT IDEA OMG.<p>

Chapter 1: **Tense**

* * *

><p>Now the young master wouldn't be awake and dressed on his own, but this was a different story. Someone just had to be late this morning, probably still sleeping.. the bastard. It wasn't often this stuff happened, but at least Ciel was smart enough to operate on his own. This aside from the number of times he had gotten himself trapped or captured. Oh how he loved getting into things. 'Damn that demon,' the male thought, pinching the bridge of his nose in pure irritation. Though he couldn't hate demons in general since he had become one himself...<p>

After brushing his teeth and finishing clothing himself, Ciel sat down at his desk, just staring blankly at the newspaper. 'So the deaths continue.' he pondered, placing his chin on the top of fist in boredom. He wouldn't be eating until the entire house was awake, that was for sure. And he was definitely too afraid to be eating anything that Baldroy would make, since he was such a horrible cook in the first place.

So, back to the deaths. This had been going on for a few weeks, now. At first Ciel believed it was just some freak accident and a coincidence, but it began to turn into some kind of suspicion. He needed to get to the bottom of this before too many innocent people began to perish. They had already been through this before, so it shouldn't be hard. But the young master knew he was completely wrong. For these people to hide themselves from being indentified, not to mention leaving no clues. It was definitely going to be harder than he thought.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was out running errands, though it was a pretty idiotic choice seeing as Ciel was quickly losing his patience and the demon could definitely feel it. Before he would know it, the young master would probably be following after him. Sometimes the Earl was such a pain...sigh.

Sebastian finished his investigating and began to head back to the mansion. All he had been doing was just looking around to see if there was any evidence from this recent murder, which was unfortunately one of Angelina Durless' close friends, one that knew Ciel very well. (That's an OC/NPC, for now.)

As he entered the mansion, Meirin was standing there with a completely red face. "S-Sebastian-samaaaa! Th-The young master is beginning to get very angry...!"

Sebastian looked down at the fiery-haired maid with a off look. "Oh, really? Has bocchan done anything to worry you, Meirin?" he asked in a calm voice, wondering what her reply would stand as.

Meirin nodded. "The Earl got frutrasted and slapped my face when I dropped the dishes..!" she muttered, twindling with her fingers in a very odd and rather stupid way.

'Ah, bocchan does enjoy striking people across the face when he's very disinterested in something or unhappy,' the demon pondered for a moment, before turning to Meirin.

"I'm sure it's nothing..there's peroxide upstairs if you need to clean any scratches."

With that, Sebastian started walking upstairs while the young thirteen-year-old male awaited to completely lash out on his butler.

"You're late, Michaelis."

Stated the young master, arms crossed as he was turned, his back facing the butler. Ciel hadn't left his desk since he woke up.

"My apologies, I was just out inspecting some of the recent deaths." Sebastian replied, hands roughly at his sides as he walked up next to Ciel, who looked up at Sebastian as is he had killed someone he loved; in other words Ciel was just pissed.

"What makes you think you can leave in the early morning when I awaken?" he asked, no answer needed. Sebastian nodded.

"Let me go cook breakfast, young master.." was all the butler said, turning on his heel and heading out the door.

'What a stupid being. Worthless.' Ciel pondered, sighing quietly and standing up himself. Maybe Sebastian was just playing with cats. Might as well prepare for the day since they have many things to do reguarding this new case of deaths.

Ciel headed downstairs, being greeted by Finnian and Baldroy, who quickly bowed to him. "Morning, young master!" Finnian exclaimed, looking a little too hyper for his liking but Finnian was always the rather upbeat and thankful one ever since him and Sebastian found him and brought him to the mansion.

"Master," Baldroy muttered, crossing his arms and lighting a cigarette in a bored fashion. Ciel was surprised his plants weren't dead since the numbskull smoked in the house so much.

"Morning, you two. Where's Meirin?" the Phantomhive heir asked, crossing his arms and looking up at his servants.

"She ran off after she can back from your room, sir," they both answered, and Ciel sighed.

"Okay."

Ciel also walked away with a concise answer, following after Meirin's tracks disinterestedly.

After finding her huddled in the bathroom, he knocked (for once) and walked in.

"What are you doing, Meirin?" Ciel asked, and Meirin jumped in a startled fashion, knocking over the bottle of cleaning alcohol she had found,

"N-Nothing, young master! Just..just..-!" Ciel cut Meirin off with a groan.

"I don't see what you need to be afraid of. I just got a little angry, it's not like I'm abusing you." he said, awkwardly patitng her shoulder. Who was this Ciel and what did he do with the real Ciel? He never tries to console somebody. Oh, god, has this world gone MAD?

Ciel pursed his bottom lip when he heard Sebastian call for breakfast, and motioned for her to follow after she finished attending to her scratches. Some start to this morning. Before he knew it Ciel would be dying of complete and utter irritation. Not to mention the writer of this story was dying from lack of yaoi typing. She was about to make Sebastian rape Ciel (except of course the young master en joys it eventually) and be done with it. Maybe she'll do a one shot later.

* * *

><p>lawl. BD<p> 


	2. Uninvited

A/N fuckfuckfuck. kuro crack is just..just...omg.  
>help me. i need to make yaoi sex now. no..i have to wait..<br>i have a veyr nice plan in mind.  
>OKAY. here's a question. thinking about the following for my next story(ies).<p>

lemonade shots - a series of yaoi-rific and sexy short stories compiled into one story. kuroshitsuji or vampire knight? (kaname x zero/ciel x sebastian .. or alois x ciel. or alois x claude.) youll get to vote on the next genre. i.e. - just smut; a dramatic depression...etc.

an alternate world kuroshitsuji. ciel is never saved by sebastian. he's given away as a slave to someone's sadistic pleasure..but omg his owner IS sebastian! holyshittttt. (ciel WILL be semi-extremely ooc. after all, he was branded and abused, no? nobody saves him etcetc but he still has pride.)  
>alternate world vampire knight.<br>same plot as above, zero x kaname.

thats it. what shoulddd i dooo? DX

working on my bleach story next! okay here we go~

also, i forgot to add this in the first chapter, another pairing is ciel x original character. the original character is the leader of the group, who also goes around undetected killing people.  
>i havent revealed said person yet, but said person is going to do many things, yes yes...~<p>

Chapter 2: **Uninvited**

* * *

><p>Ciel looked up once the clock striked twelve, the afternoon beginning. He turned to Sebastian.<p>

"Sebastian, we're going into the town. I want to investigate the circumstances of this issue," he ordered, standing up, "Go get my hat." the male quietly stated, walking towards the front door and taking his silver and black cane.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian muttered obediently before he slowly began to climb the stairs.

Just as Ciel opened the door, something hit him like a freight train. All he saw was a flash of blonde, then a scream, something close to "CIEEEEEEEEEEEEL-KUUUUUUUUUN!" or something. Oh god..there'd only be one answer for this...

"E-Elizabeth.." Ciel moaned, (oops, not like THAT) losing lung capacity at a fast rate. For a girl, Lizzy was sure strong..she was knocking the air out of him.

Sebastian came downstairs then, almost dropping the hat when he saw Ciel's fiancee crushing his master to death. "Miss Elizabeth, you're choking my master,"

"OH!" she yelled, quickly letting go of the male heaving for air. Elizabeth grabbed Ciel as he fell backward, staring at his slightly blue face. "Ciel-kun! Are you alright?" she asked, shaking him rapidly.

Ciel was coughing like a boy was trying to hide his cake. "E-E - " he choked, before lightly pushing her off of him. "Get off of me, and I'll feel better-" the male managed to say, picking himself up from the floor.

Ciel brushed off his clothing before looking at Elizabeth. "What are you doing here?" the male inquired, looking at her in a rather uninterested manner.

Elizabeth promptly held up a basket. "I brought muffins!" she chirped, pulling back the blanket covering her baking treats. "They're blueberry, the ones you like." she went on, handing it to Ciel.

Ciel took the basket gingerly, tilting his head down and taking in the scent of his cousin's gift, and nodded. "Yes, Sebastian could you take these into the dining room? Careful," he spoke, handing the demon the treats before turning to his fiance standing there like a rainbow had just appeared.

"I'm actually going to be going out for a little while.. I'm sure Meirin, Finny, and Baldroy are all done with their chores for now...you can talk to them while I'm absent." he encouraged, and she nodded with a loud, girly and outrageous giggle.

"If you say so!" she cheered, clapping her hands together. "How long do you think you're going to be gone?" Lizzy asked, and in reply Ciel softly shrugged.

"A few hours at the least.. I'm not sure how long this trip will tak-"

"B-Boccchaaaan!" came a voice, stuttering and very obnoxious; Meirin. The red-headed airhead saw the blonde haired girl and waved hyperactively. "Oh, hi Miss Elizabeth!" she squealed, smiling.

Elizabeth waved back, running up to the maid and giving her another death hug. Meirin laughed and seung herself out of it.

"Meirin, what is the matter?" Ciel asked, looking to his maid in a very curious fashion.

"Oh, my chores are done, young master!" she squeaked, rubbing her glasses.

"Good, could you keep Elizabeth company while I am away?" he asked and his maid nodded.

"Come Miss Elizabeth! This way, this way~" she chirped, pulling Lizzy along as she waved goodbye to Ciel.

Sebastian walked back in and placed Ciel's hat on top of his head, before opening the door for him and leading him out. Ciel sighed softly and climbed into the carriaged awaiting them, looking at the window on the side of it as his butler ordered the horses to go, holding onto the reigns. (Is that how you spell it?)

The Jack the Ripper case with Angelina and Grell was nothing compared what was happening now. It was worse. Not just prostitutes or pregnant women looking for abortion...it was everyone. And the scary part was that most of the nobles in the city were being killed too, even with their high security mansions. It made Ciel think if he was next...then again his butler was a demon. What more could he ask for?

As soon as they arrived in town, Sebastian uhh, 'parked' the carriage in some legitimate spot and opened the door for his young master once again, letting him step out before shutting it.

"Where are we going to go first?" the short male asked, looking up at the demon with a slightly inquisitive look.

"To an alleyway not too far from here. This was the most recent death; one of your aunt's friends." he replied in a calm tone, leading his master in the direction of the scene.

Once they reached the correct spot, it was no surprise the killer left a note.

It read:

Hohoho~ Do you think you can catch us now? Just wait..the next victim will be crept upon like a tiger stalking it's prey.  
>Be careful... don't let your back go unguarded...<p>

Who's next...?

Ciel rubbed his eyes, staring at the heart. There was also a symbol at the bottom that looked similar to a skull, but he couldn't make it out. The heart. That was definitely something Grell would put, but he hand't seen the male since..since..he forgot. Oh well.

"SEBAS-CHAAAAAAAAN~"

Oh god no..please not now...

"Sebas-chan, it's been soo longggg~" rang a rather gay, girly voice. There was no doubting it was the homosexual shinigami who found himself as a woman.

Ciel turned around to see long red hair, rubbing his forehead in an irritated style.

"Oh my. Greetings, Mr. Grell.." Sebastian muttered, struggling to maintain composure himself. If there was one thing that would make him waver it was Grell. Or maybe adorable black cats...

"What are you up to hereeeee, huh?" he cheered, ripping the note from Ciel's hand. Ciel gasped and threw his arm out to grab it, but of course the little bastard kept it from him.

Grell read over it, making an 'oooooooooh!' sound, before grinning.

"Sounds like we've got another mysterrrryyyyy ~ ? "

"My master would like to have that paper back, if you please.." Sebastian spoke, a hint of anger in his voice.

Oh how he loathed this shinigami...almost as much as he hated dogs. If not, the same amount.

"If you want it, you have to come get itttt~ " Grell giggled, jumping away from them.

"Stay here, young master...if you need me right away you know what to do." he spoke, making sure Ciel hid back in the carriage before running off to get the note from that damned death god.

Ciel grew bored rather easily, he ended up pacing in circles around his transportation. But something was off.

He saw a quick flash of black, then blonde. Ciel thought his eyes were screwing with him, but when the colors slowed and halted in front of him, he made out a cloaked figure.

Ciel's blue eye went completely wide and he jumped away, breaking off into a run into the nearest empty alleyway so he wouldn't have to deal with the crowd and get away from this attacker. (Yes, it's cliche. Shut up.)

But before he could barely even reach the end of the alley, an arm wrapped around his neck, then a rag to his mouth.

"Sleep well, Earl Ciel Phantomhive.."

Was all he heard before succumbing to blackness.

* * *

><p>UH OHHHHHHHHH~  insert cliffhanger here. Whats going to happen next? OMG~

review and such! kthxbye. :3


	3. Hostage

HOLY FUCKSHIT. Did anyone read the new kuro chapter? I bit into my blanket like the world was ending. I'm not going to talk about what happened but I'll say my reaction.  
>"NOOO DON'T TURNN YOUR BACK TO HIMMMMMM!" screams /noms on blanket crying "NONONONONONONONO NOT THE SCYTHEEE! AHHH, SEBBY DON'T - OMG HE JUST VOMITED BLOO-CIELLLL!"  
>starts to bash computer keyboard. Mother upstairs : "GOD SHUT UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" ... "SORRY MOM!"  
>And then when it got into the ending of the chapter I was shaking my computer.<br>I'm so scared...

anyways, this inspired me to write a chapter right away. XD

Chapter 3: **Hostage**

* * *

><p>Ciel's eyes slowly opened. Upon realizing his eyepatch was missing, he immediately covered it up, looking around. The room was semi-dark, candles illuminating the pitch blackness.<p>

"Now there's no need to cover your eye, Ciel Phantomhive. I know everything." a being laughed, and unfortunately the body was hidden within the dark depths of the room, the Earl unable to pinpoint his or her true location.

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" Ciel yelled, beginning to stand up until he was pulled back to the floor with metal shackles. He hit the pavement with a grunt, rubbing his wrists gingerly.

"This is only apart of my everlasting game. You, Mister Ciel Phantomhive, are the pawn~" the being giggled, stepping from the shadows. This revealed a tall man, maybe a little older than he was. He had short rainy blonde hair and purple tinted eyes, and pale-looking skin.

Ciel backed away as much as he could, a disgusted look on his face. "State your name."

The male laughed, leaning down and grabbing Ciel by his chin, tilting his head in an insane manner. "Why should I~? You are my hostage after all. But I suppose I'll tell you. My name is Riley. That's all you need to know." he giggled, licking Ciel's cheek.

In reply the male pushed him away as much power as he could, turning his back to him. "You are worthless." he muttered, before realizing he could just summon Sebastian right then and there. "Se-"

"Ah, ah ahhh~. I wouldn't if I were you." the male who made himself known as Riley, pointing a gun at Ciel. Ciel laughed.

"And what do you think that'll do?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not sure, do you want to find out~?" he asked and Ciel could admit, he didn't really want to.

"Nevermind that. Release me at once." he shouted, standing up (well, squatting) and swinging a hand at Riley, who easily deflected it.

"How about we go on an adventureee, Ciell~" the male cheered, unlocking Ciel who as soon as was unlocked was pushed onto the ground.

Riley crawled on top of him and began to unbutton his shirt. Ciel nearly lost it by then, his face turning bright red. "Hey-pervert-! You - dammnit, get off of me!" he yelled, fighting to get this sadistic male off of him.

Riley giggled and didn't stop, to the point where Ciel was only dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt.

Ciel, legs crossed and face twisted in infuriation, growled. "Get the fuck off of me NOW."

"Whyyyyy~? You're so cuteeee Ciel-kuun." Riley chirped, but before he even did anything, he whipped out a large syringe and plunged it into the young Earl's collarbone.

Eliciting a loud scream of pain, the sadist torturer giggled even more. "Hnnnn~? How does that feel my lovely Earl~? You'll be paralyzed from the waist up now..except your neck and head. Isn't that lovely~?" he asked, picking Ciel up who was already limp.

"I hate you." was all the Earl replied, snarling and growling like a wild animal.

"Ohohoho~ How rude. Not a nice way to treat your master, now is it-?" he asked, which caused the young master himself to gasp.

"Master? Just what the hell is this nonsense you speak of? I'm going to call my butler and he's going to kill you." he hissed, and Riley simply laughed.

Ciel was so pissed he kicked the male as hard as he could, but it was to no use. He was aboslutely unaffected by his attempts. "You better let me go NOW! You piece of worthless trash..I'm going to kill you...!" he went on, kicking and kicking but Riley's insane chuckles rang in his ears.

"My, my, Ciel Phantomhive you are truly unruly when you're extremely angry..that's adorable~" Riley chuckled softly, lightly spanking Ciel to rile him up a little.

Oh yeah that did it for him. There was another foreceful kick before Ciel began to scream nonsense at him. The Earl's face was bright red, eyes wide with complete astonishment and furious feeling.

"Tell me, Ciel, have you ever loved someone?" he asked suddenly, pursing his bottom lip.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked in such a surprised tone. Aside from loving his parents, Angelina and Elizabeth, he never _really_ loved someone with his heart..he probably never could now that his life was filled with depression.

"Just tell me.. I wanna know~" Riley begged, beginning to fake cry.

"No. Now shut up." The young master hissed, kicking again.

"You're going to leave bruises on my hiney it this rate. You need to be punishedddd." Riley laughed manically, and by this time they were in Riley's bedroom.

Ciel hit something soft, the bed, immediately crossing his legs and rolling onto his stomach so he didn't have to look at the goddamn bastard called Riley.

"Ah, Earl! What a terrific choice...such a nice view from up here.." Riley giggled, throwing another spank just for his pleasure.

"You..you're..-" Ciel was at a loss, he was too distracted from the burning from the spanks. "Bastard. Sebastian! I order you-"

"Nonono," Riley whispered, spanking him again. "You're nothing but a helpless boy now..a helpless boy to my every desire."

* * *

><p>OHOHOHOHOHO~ Ciel's got himself in deep shit this time! This is rather short, my apologies. |D What did you think about the new chapter, everyone? For Kuroshitsuji?<p> 


	4. Weakness

lol, next chapter already, i know! be excited. :3 still obsessing over the new chapter.  
>watched more yaoi today from kuro to build up will, so here we go!<br>(great news! i'm saving money to buy a cosplay for ciel...and my friend might be a sebastian if i raise money for her. i'm at least hoping to go to a convention in the next year or so. :3)

Here we go!

Chapter 4: **Weakness**

* * *

><p>Ciel's chest heaved for air. His skin was tinted a luscious rosy red, his hair tousled in such a way he looked absolutely appetizing.<p>

"Ara~, Ciel-kun~," Riley cheered, his own breath even visible in the dense steam created by the heat of their bodies.

Ciel pushed Riley off of him, his body completely rid of it's own sanity. Spread across the sheets was a sticky substance, emitting such a distinct color and presenting itself in a reckless way. His eyes stared like daggers into Riley's soul.

"Oh, come on~. You know you liked it, don't deny my power. You're lucky I left you a virgin. Had I not have been so adequately considerate, I am curious to know how much pain you would have been experiencing~. I must admit, those sounds you made was so unlike you, Earl," the killer laughed, shaking his head.

"Sh-Shut up-, do away with me to my cell..I wish not to see your face." he hissed, crawling off of the bed, grabbing the white shirt; the only article of clothing he had to cover his trembling body. Ciel was unlucky, he was so shaken and his body racked from intense waves of pleasure and ecstasy he was not even able to take steps. "Shit-" the young master whispered, stumbling and pressing his shoulder against the cream wall.

"Ohoho~. I must've played with you a little too much, no~? Your poor thing..come here~" Riley stated, sashaying over to the male using the wall for support. He grabbed Ciel by the waist, elicting a silenced moan from the already sensitive raven-haired minor.

"G-Get the fuck off of me," Ciel sneered in an evil tone, fighting with what little strength he had. Where was Sebastian? That bastard should've found him by now. It shouldn't be that hard to ward off Grell.

"Nono, Ciel-kun~. Come here...love me~" he cheered, his sadistic pleasure surfacing again when he striked the male across his cheek with force.

The Earl had never felt so..abused and put down in such a way since the incident before he contracted with Sebastian. "I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" he screamed, eyes switching from their sea blue to a dark obsidian, finally to a slitted fluorescent pink.

Riley even jumped himself, staring straight into the Earl's piercing eyes. He set him on the floor, giggling. "You scared me, Ciel Phantomhive. I should restrain you." he cheered, running off to his closet and pulling out a series of chains.

First, he bound the male's hands, then put a collar on his neck, before attaching both restrictions to the floor.

"There, now you can't do anything." Riley clapped his hands together triumphantly, cracking his knuckles before pulling out a long butcher knife.

Riley ran up to the young earl and grabbed him by his throat, his laugh low and almost not even like any insane laugh he had heard. This was different. Riley might've meant it. Ciel realized this sadistic bastard actually got pleasure from giving someone else pain.

Riley took the knife and slid it across the Earl's cheek, effecting an inaudible wince, before licking off the blood. The cut wasn't deep, but deep enough to make it bleed and caused pain. Then, Riley moved the knife to Ciel's neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you-? Let me out!" Ciel Phantomhive screamed at the top of his lungs, either suffering from being put in such a place, or aboslutely irritated. He was most likely struggling to cope with the memories being brought back to him.

"Young master-!"

And then Ciel's eyes widened as glass shattered. There he was, standing in his black suit. His hero.

Sebastian stood there in complete astonishment, his eyes gaping themselves. What did he let happen?

"Ohoho~ The butler is finally here." Riley sneered, walking over to Sebastian and running his hand down the black suited male's chest.

"You're a little late, you know, but just a few more minutes of being late and your master would've been toast.." he sighed, looking down at the floor.

Sebastian made a muffled growl, eyes narrowing in such a way he actually looked concerned for his master for the first time. "I think it's best you release him."

"Oh now I won't be doing that right away, ne? I'm having fun with the master, you see," the blondie replied, walking over to Ciel and taking his chin in his hands, kissing hungrily on his neck.

The raven-haired butler immediately sprang into action with the most determined look on his face you could almost start crying. He dove for Riley, emitting enough force to shove him over.

Riley had fast reflexes, he easily deflected the attack by slightly scooching to the side. "You're slow, Sebastian-san," he sighed, letting go of Ciel's face, whom by now was locking in utter defeat and silence, face emotionless.

"Why can't we play a little game? Whoever wins gets the master~?" Riley offered, licking his fingertips.

Sebastian stood up, his usual smile on his face. "I apologize but my master and I have buisness to attend to. We need to investigate the killings-"

"If you win you get your master and I'll call off the killings." Riley interrupted, licking at his lips maliciously.

"Oh. You're the leader of this assassin group?" the butler asked, tilting his head in interest.

"Do we have a duel~?" the blonde-haired male requested, raising his eyebrow in a daring, teasing tone.

"You have set yourself up for death," Sebastian muttered, slipping off his white gloves with his teeth.

This only caused a laugh. Riley shook his head. "Well then, shall we dance?"

* * *

><p>ohhurrhurr~ i didn't let you know what exactly happened, now did i~?<br>Here's some replies to two of my reviews ;;

Hitomi-chanchan ; Yes, wasn't it amazing~? Ara, surprise surprise. Only a little of yaoi sweetness, no~? How...displeasing as of right now heehee~ thank you. 3

Aredentes ; thank you for your review! you are correct, I sort of rushed into action, but I won't let it make my story shorter!


	5. Breaking Strings

You will NOT BELIEVE the dream I had last night! It was AMAZING but also weird. I can't wait till I tell you about it..! I also had a bad dream earlier, but this was COOL. I mean REALLY COOL. I mean so cool but creepy you could pee yourself..not really. BUT IT WAS COOL. If you read this chapter here, you'll get to see my dream and my inspiration for this chapter! Without that dream it probably would've taken forever for me to write another chappy.

O_O Well, lucky people you are!  
>Though if you really can't wait, just read it then read the chapter. xD<p>

Well it made me realize something. Reality blows. B|

Chapter 5: **Breaking Strings**

* * *

><p>At first, Riley stood there in all of his prideful power, stealing malicious glances from little Phantomhive sitting on the floor. Then, his purple-crimson eyes trailed to the demon. Examining him back and forth; up and down, the sadist managed to put togther key pieces in the fight that was about to take place. Finally, he chuckled softly.<p>

"Mr. Michaelis, you are quite tall, no? I seem to have an advantage with my short height. Nonetheless, this still should be an interesting battle.. right, Earl?" Riley asked, prancing over to the mute young master and lifting his chin with a wide smirk on his face.

Ciel just stared, emptiness in his eyes. He was staring at Sebastian, as if he was trying to tell him something without looking or saying a thing. Nothing.. but either way, Sebastian got it. He was ordering him to murder this bastard now.

Finally, Riley released the small chin, stepping over him. He whipped out large butcher knives..and lunged toward Sebastian at full speed.

With the same reaction time, the butler easily maneuvered his upper half to simply dodge the dive.

"That's what I thought-" Riley sneered, and the demon's crimson eyes widened for a moment.

Immediately, the raven-haired male's trademark silverware knives cashed with Riley's. It donned on him that he was underestimating Riley. He had reflexes like a demon..but he had no hint of such a race at all!

"Ohoho~ Mr. Butler, I'm quite more gifted than you thought. Be careful of your moves..I read quickly!" he grunted through the last part, pressing harder as sparks flew from the clashing metal. There was a slight growl surfacing from both of the males' throats, until finally Sebastian broke the clash and backed up to create more running room.

"What's wrong, little demon? Having trouble surveying my power~?" Riley teased, leaping from the wall and slashing at him once more. This time Sebastian was easy to defend, but that was the unfortunate part. He was on the defensive side, while RIley attacked. He just needed an open spot..any chance to attack the killer who had his little lord captive.

Sebastian dodged again..and again. 'There has to be a way,' the demon thought, but then his master moved for a moment, getting his attention. Immediately Sebastian tossed a few knives his way and broke the restraints on Ciel, who took them off, but continued to sit there. The butler was unsure of what was going through his little brain, but he wished his young master would run.

"Young master-" Sebastian shouted upon the clanging of silverware and metal, and finally Ciel reacted, standing up and beginning to break into a run, eyes wide with life, the exact opposite of which they had been just moments ago.

"Ara~, that will not do. Kill the butler~" he called, and suddenly three males hopped in, all holding scythes.

"These are my own butlers, triplets, infact. They don't have names, but they all know what they're supposed to do. They have the same power as I do..be careful~" he giggled. Sebastian let out a silenced gasp and turned toward Riley, wondering what he was up to. "Not so faaast, Ciel-kunnnn~!" the blondie shouted, laughing sadistically.

Riley advanced on Ciel who was running through his room, which was quite large..enough to fill an entire floor in a rich house, like his. He proceeded through an arch, before something grabbed onto his ankle, then his waist.

Making a rough crash to the floor, Ciel's head made contact first, then the rest of his body as another mass laid on top of him. There was a distant yelp from the Earl, one he couldn't hold back.

"Got you now, Earl Phantomhive~." the warm breath on his ear caused shivers to rattle throughout his body.

Suddenly, there was an unknown pain racking through out his lower backside, rather unsettling and very discomforting. The pain increased for a moment, then wavered. And for a moment that pain twisted into a feeling Ciel was unable to describe to himself, but it was the exact opposite of pain. Something close to what had happened before Sebastian came.. and then he realized...

"How does it feel to be violated without any defense Ciel Phantomhive? I hope you're learnign your lesson, now," Riley sneered, and lucky little Phantomhive he was. It only only Riley's first and second finger doing all this work, not what could be much more painful.

'That damned-!' Ciel thought, but his thoughts cut off when his entire body flattened against the ground; a desperate, unwilling moan of ecstasy curling upon the Earl's lips. It wasn't pain anymore.

"You dirty whore, you're already getting pleasure from being violated? Slut you are, Ciel-kun," Riley laughed, but he also knew how angry Ciel was and how much he didn't like this, even if it was probably irresistable.

Ciel had nothing to say, and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to speak at all. Though..Sebastian..seeing him in this condition this way..what a humiliation it was. As his bright red face pressed against the floor, heavy breaths began to heave from his throat. It was getting worse. 'Stop..' the silver-blue haired male thought, almost on the verge of screaming his lungs right out of his escalating and shrinkening chest.

There was another shove, and this time Phantomhive couldn't hold himself anymore. Nails greedily digging into the wood floor, the little lord's throat released a sound like no other. Something so lucious, anyone could die to hear from him. His pride was being ripped right from his frail hands.

This got Sebastian's attention right away. "Young master-!" Sebastian shouted, unsure of what exactly Riley was doing to cause such rash noises to come from his master, but that was the only thing on his mind now. Taking a piece of the sadist's bed post and effortlessly sharpening it with the knives he held, he speared all three of the butlers through their legs, but knew they were just distracted; not going to die.

He broke into a quick run towards Riley, hands outstretched like hungry claws. Riley knew Sebastian was coming, and yanked his hand from Ciel which elicited a second whine of pleasure, and rolled to the side.

Sebastian stopped suddenly, staring down at his master, in all of his naked glory, and for a moment, he felt sympathy for the little soul.

Ciel had both hands clasped over his mouth, lungs begging for air, as his blue and purple-ridden eyes bore back at the butler's crimson eyes. He had never experienced such horror in his life..rid of his own dignity in front of his butler..disgrace..humiliation..

Sebastian gingerly picked Ciel up bridal-style, who in turn buried his face in the butlers chest, trying to gain composure over himself. 'Idiot...idiot! He should've killed that blonde bastard..! I-I can't-' Ciel couldn't think anymore. He had given up.

"Please excuse me, we will have to resume our duel some other time for my young master is not fit to observe right at this moment."

That was all Sebastian said, and Riley let them go. He needed to practice himself anyways. Chuckling sinisterly at himself for doing such horrible things to the butler's master, he could barely wait for the next time they met.

"Until next time..Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

><p>OHOHOHOHO~ I gave you a bit of fanservice, no~? Sorry Ciel got a bit OOC towards the end, but I would've done the same, no~?<p>

In fact, that was apart of my dream. Wanna listen? HERE IT IS~

I was cosplaying Ciel (which is ironic since I do own a cosplay outfit for him yes I do~), and my friend Gabbi was cosplaying as Ashe. Unfortunately I kept waking up because of the loud heater downstairs, but I was able to go back to sleep and resume the dream. I'm quite persistent when a dream is interesting. I had my friend Tori do a photoshoot for us; just a regular one...or that's how it started. At first it was just regular. But then I suggested that she'd grab my ankle with one hand and then grab my waist with the other, then push me down...to make it a violent yet realistically amazing looking picture. It worked, but then what the hell! (WARNING IT GETS REALLY WEIRD HERE) Either it was me, or we both turned into boys. Like seriously..we turned into the characters. Because what the hell, no joke I was getting raped right there.. Gabbi/Ashe was taking it seriously..or he or whatever. Because then I let out this hugeass moan! And then I woke up, shivering. Like every other girl, I checked if anything happened "down there" and.. well, I'm not going to tell you the outcome of that part.

But anyways it was a weird dream! I mean what happened felt pretty..ehehehe, good, but you know. I'm a virgin, thanks. ^_^ Enjoy the chapter, update soon!

kurenai-san. 3


	6. A Nightmare and Comfort

Sorry this took so long. Life = hassle. B| And I changed the name of story, yes I did~. I got the name from the song in the old Disney movie, Hunchback of Notre Dame. It's my favorite song and it makes so much sense..! Why you ask? Oh because~. I have some hidden ties with Riley and Sebby and Ciel to put together soon. 3 hinthyhinthinthint!

Anyways, I went on my own buisiness and read some more doujinshi and day-dreamed during class today so my inspiration came again. Here you go. ^_^

WARNING; Kinky yaoi.

Chapter 6: **A Nightmare and Comfort **

* * *

><p>"Ah, you are quite a sight." a voice sounded, vibrations bouncing off the walls and echoing through the the cream-coloured room. Aside from such a calm voice, there was heavy breathing followed by soft, sensuous noises of blissful pleasure. It was hard to tell if they were unwillingly released.<p>

"You're a bastard; I'm going to kill you-! Nnn-ahh," a voice hissed between moans, the credibility of the threat easily disintegrated to the male's dismay. The twisted angry growls coming from the youthful voice was exhilarating; added a sense of kink to the moment.

The moment was just all wrong. This wasn't what he wanted.

"Stop your actions or I'm going to kill you." the voice whispered in desperation, his need to be released from this nightmare evident.

Then, the name of the victim was revealed.

"Ara, but Ciel Phantomhive. You are my slave now. Watch as you easily melt into my persuasive hands," the voice whispered with luscious confidence and cockyness.

A scream sounded through the room.

"Whore, you should be more quiet~" By now, it was obvious the other male was Riley.

But Ciel was already being bed by the person he hated most. It was impossible for him to hold back the heated cries of pleasure to be completely hitched in his throat.

By this time, Riley had gotten accustomed to being completely swallowed by the tight child, and for the Earl's sake he only began to move slowly so no tearing seemed to cause pain.

Ciel's mouth slightly opened each time Riley pushed further, gasps and winces lingering on his soft pale lips.

The blonde-haired male reached and lightly teased at one of Ciel Phantomhive's raised pink nipples, giggling softly as this elicited quiet whines of heated pleasure.

As Riley's movements increased, it became completely unbearable.

It was a feast of senses, enrapturing pleasure mingling wildly with near excruciating pain in a exquisite torture.

Ciel couldn't hold himself back as his back arched deliciously-

* * *

><p>Earl Phantomhive flew up from his bed, heavily breathing. His face down to his chest, completely red. He wondered if possibly he had made any noises during his slumber; hopefully not. Sebastian was the last person he wanted worried. That was for sure.<p>

Speak of the Devil.

The door made a soft knocking noise, before slowly opening- revealing the raven-haired male who looked rather astounded.

"Young master, is everything alright?" he asked, looking very startled for a demon.

"I heard a loud moan-like noise abruptly from your room." he spoke, making Ciel fall back into his pillows.

"It was probably your imagination." Ciel was only able to answer that, because his dream caused quite a problem outside his subconcious.

"Are you positive? I'm sure you've been feeling stressed after what Riley did-"

Sebastian was cut off by a pillow whacking him in the face at a rough force.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP." The 'little lord' yelled, looking red-faced and infuriated.

Sebastian himself was at a loss of words. "Y-Yes, my lord," he muttered, quickly turning on his foot and making a swift movement towards the door. But he was once again, stopped in his tracks.

"Wait," the Earl whispered, sitting up and alert once again, his face twisted in a desperate expression.

Sebastian stopped, hesitating, then he turned to face his master willingly.

"What is it, m'lord?" the male asked, going down on one knee with his trademark hand placed serenly on his chest, the other on his back.

"Stay. Tonight. With..me." the blue-silver haired youngin' whispered softly, before he slid back into the sheets of his bed. For a moment, he wondered what he just said. Then again, Ciel probably wouldn't survive the night sleeping alone.

The butler stared in complete disbelief as impossible words spilled out of his pale lips. Nonetheless, he couldn't deny any of his master's orders. Nodding softly, he walked over and removed his blazer, all the way down to his plain white shirt and plack trousers.

Ciel himself was in just a white collared shirt himself; he found it rather comfortable.

Sebastian awkwardly crawled into the bed, slowly until he was fully sheathed within the covers.

With a soft yawn, the Earl absent-mindedly cuddled closer to his butler, to the point no room was left between their heated bodies.

There probably couldn't be a more awkward moment for Sebastian. But eventually, he grew comfortable. He even carefully wrapped an arm around the slender body beneath himself, the cute face on the Earl making him smile.

Maybe this wasn't so bad afterall.

* * *

><p>Short chappy. ;u; Crai.


End file.
